Hermione's Beginning
by writer1272
Summary: Ever wonder how Hermione became a witch?


Everyone knows that Hermione Granger was born of Muggle parents, meaning her mother was not a witch and her father not a wizard. So how, you may ask, (as I have), did she become one? Well, how 'bout you brew yourself a nice spot of tea and I'll tell you.

Ten-year-old Hermione Granger lounged on her bed, stomach down with her legs swinging in the air. Her usually wild mane of hair was tamed and pulled into a neat bun, but a few whisks of hair still managed to escape, framing her face. She was reading a book which was surprisingly thin.

"Hermione," her mother, who also had a mane of hair, but due to age and experience knew the wonders of straightening irons and styling gel, had her hair down. She had tapped on her door, "you need to be ready in fifteen minutes." Without looking away from her book, Hermione nodded. Today was her grandmother's eightieth birthday, and she and her parents were taking the train to visit her and their family.

"What book are you reading now?" Hermione hadn't realized her mother was still there. "Oh," Hermione straightened up a bit, rather proud of her new book, "it's called 'Layer Upon Layer'. It's about the excavation of ancient fossils in Egypt." She smiled goofily at her mother almost as if to say 'aren't I a smarty!' –which of course, she was – In response, her mother gave her a look of mutual interest, "Sounds intriguing… you best take a break and get ready so you can eat breakfast before we leave."

The autumn breeze was crisp and chilly as they climbed out of their taxi in front of the train station. Hermione watched as the leaves floated down, reassuring her that change was in the air. Inside the station, everyone was hustling and bustling to find their train. Hermione led the way to platform nine where they always caught the train to Newcastle. Scanning the area, she quickly spotted the plastic nine above the platform. "Hurry now," she called back, "we don't want to miss it." It was 10:48am and their train left at 11:00am. "Hermione," her mother said, "why don't you go ahead and get our seats." Hermione nodded and ran ahead through the crowd.

When she arrived, a loud whistle from the train was followed by the conductor's voice, "Train to Newcastle leaving in ten minutes!" Hermione turned around on her tip-toes looking for her parents.

"Out of the way!" "What?" "Please move!" Hermione turned around but not fast enough, for she felt a huge, heavy cart run into her causing her to fall back into the stone barrier potentially breaking every bone in her body. With her eyes tightly shut and giving a small yelp- she waited for the painful blow, but she didn't slam into anything. In fact, it was almost as if the barrier was never behind her. She did however, lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"You alright?" It was a boy's voice, "What's your problem?" Hermione moaned, still looking down not sure if moving anything would hurt, "were you trying to kill me?" She felt herself abruptly being lifted up. So much for being cautious. "I told you to move…" Hermione chose not to listen, she began brushing herself off. Then there came another loud whistle causing Hermione to wince. "Listen," the boy said, "the train's going to leave soon, you better get on."

Hermione turned around only to catch a glimpse of a head with flaming red hair, disappear into the crowd. She scowled and gave her skirt one last brush mumbling, "What an inconsiderate, low class," "Are you boarding miss?" Startled, yet again, Hermione looked up. The conductor stood tall next to the train's entrance wearing a navy blue uniform. "Oh, um yes, I'm just waiting for my parents." The conductor gave her a skeptical look, "Your parents are coming?" Hermione almost laughed, what an odd question! But then began to glance around uneasily, "Well, yes why wouldn't –" then glanced around again.

The first thing she really noticed was a large sign overhead that read Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. She looked the other way and saw another sign reading Platform nine and three quarters. She suddenly, desperately, tried to remember if those signs had been there before.

"Platform nine and three quarters? There is no such thing, is there? – And what's Hogwarts?"

The soft smile on the conductor's face faded and a worried frown replaced it. "You don't know Hogwarts?" Hermione shook her head. There was a pause before the conductor adjusted his hat, "Oh dear…" There came one last loud whistle from the train. Hermione became agitated, "Where am I? Isn't this the King's Cross train station?" "Maybe you should come with me miss," the conductor said.

Hermione curled her toes inside her shoes wanting to root herself to the ground, "Wh-why? –Please, my parents and I are just trying to get to Newcastle." The conductor said nothing and started walking. The train let out clouds of steam with a hissing sound accompanied by a clanging bell and another conductor shouting, "All aboard!"

Hermione was use to always being well aware of everything and anything that happened around her, but now she was completely baffled. All she knew was that it was eleven o'clock and she was not where she was suppose to be. "Will you at least tell me where you're going to take me?" She shouted.

At the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge paced back and forth in his office impatiently waiting for the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. He had heard a dark rumor that deeply disturbed him and needed to discuss the matter with not only a colleague, but a wise wizard as well.

He grew tired of his pacing and sat down but did not have time to settle for there came a knock at his door. He quickly stood up, "Come in", his voice sounding partched.

The door opened and Dumbledore entered. "Ah Albus, thank goodness you're here; have you heard about -" "Yes, I have." "And do you suppose it has something to do with -" "I'm not sure," Dumbledore looked over his moon-shaped spectacles at Fudge as if saying, 'calm down.' "All I can surmise is that we need to be very careful with whatever it is we decide to do." Cornelius nodded in agreement, then hopeful asked, "What if the stone was kept at Hogwarts, for protection? It would be last place anyone would think to look…" Dumbledore breathed in loudly through his nose, "I will think about it, the stone is safe where it is now for the time being…"

Their conversation was interrupted by another knocking at the door, "Come in!" Fudge's voice was more impatient now. The door opened and the conductor scooted in a timid Hermione. "She'll explain herself" he almost chuckled. Then nudging her inside the room he stepped back, closing the door behind him.

Hermione attempted to gather her wits about her, but realized they were long gone. Fudge went around the desk and sat down, "Please take a seat young lady" he said. She looked at Dumbledore who gave her a small smile of encouragement.

She took the seat in front of the desk. "So," Fudge sighed, "How may I help you?" "Well…" she fiddled with her hands but told herself to stop, "I'm not exactly sure where I am – well, I mean, I know I'm in England of course, but I meant – what I mean to say," she took a deep breath, "what's Hogwarts?"

For Hermione, there seemed to have been a life-time's worth of silence before Fudge spoke, "What did you say your name was again?" "Hermione Granger." He gave a 'hmph' before continuing, "I am Cornelius Fudge and this is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore, "So Hogwarts is a school?"

Dumbledore bent over and whispered something in Fudge's ear. She saw his eye's grow wide, "Are you absolutely certain?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded. Fudge stood up and took Dumbledore by the arm leading him to the window whispering something else. Finally Dumbledore turned to face Hermione, "Miss Granger, do you know what a muggle is?"

Hermione shook her head.

"A muggle is a person who has no knowledge of witchcraft or wizardry."

"But I'm not a muggle," Hermione said, "I'm English."

Dumbledore and Cornelius simultaneously gave each other a small nod. "Although you are a not a witch," Dumbledore continued, "you, as well as other muggles have potential to become one." "What!" This statement took Fudge completely by surprise. " Albus are you mad? No, I say no, not another one. Not after what happened to Lilly Potter!" "Cornelius," Dumbledore started to whisper again, "Miss Granger, I know, is a very intelligent girl who could do great things as a witch. I also think that having more muggles at Hogwarts could prove to be beneficial not only for the school but also for the students."

Cornelius frowned disliking the idea but shrugged off his disappointment and said, reluctantly, "Very well, it seems that an opportunity to expand your knowledge of magic and of the magic world has been offered. So Miss Granger, are you interested?"

At the train station, Mrs. Granger caught sight of her daughter. "Oh thank goodness! There she is!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger along with the police hurried toward Hermione.

"Where have you been! We were looking everywhere for you." held her tight, "What happened?" Hermione looked at the large clock hanging from the steel ceiling of the station: 1:22pm, "Two hours Hermione, you were gone for two hours!" But her anger and fear quickly melted into overwhelming relief, and she hugged Hermione even tighter, "I'm just so glad you're alright." Mrs. Granger said.

"Well, about what happened Mum," Hermione said, finding that she was starting to have trouble breathing, "I'm not quite sure I believe it, and I know you two most certainly won't believe it!" Her mum finally released her embrace, and they all boarded the train and sat down, "but by next fall, who knows."


End file.
